


Дружи со мной, как я с тобой

by allla5960



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Bromance, Allison-centric, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>тотал!АУ <br/>Эллисон и Стайлз становятся лучшими друзьями моментально, не пройдя долгого пути к доверию и прочей лабуде; у Эллисон и Стайлза на всю жизнь такая херня.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дружи со мной, как я с тобой

**Author's Note:**

> Сперла вселенную у didi_wust, читать здесь — https://ficbook.net/readfic/3494918
> 
> Эллисон-центрик,   
> джен, брОТР — Стайлз/Эллисон, много херт/камфорта, модерн!АУ, тотал!АУ, все_люди!АУ, дикий ООС (Стайлз — мудак вроде Уиттмора, Эллисон — наркоманка с неясными целями в жизни), нецензуры немного.

Эллисон исполняется пять, она это плохо помнит, но к ней на день рождения приводят Стайлза. 

У Стайлза ровно причесаны волосы, а в руках коробка почти с него. Стайлз натянуто улыбается, потому что так ему велит отец и протягивает коробку прямо в руки Эллисон, не утруждаясь поставить ее к горе подарков. 

_(позже Эллисон понимает, что, когда у тебя отец торгует оружием, то знакомство с прокурором — это очень хорошо. С сыном прокурора, в целом, тоже неплохо)_

В коробке оказывается набор «Юный кулинар» с крутой детской духовкой из розового пластика, какие-то странные дырявые ложки и идиотская книжка с пвсевдо-рецептами. Эллисон скептично смотрит на это даже в свои четыре и не забывает про этот подарок даже спустя десять (двадцать) лет. 

На празднике много людей, с детьми их родители, но Эллисон несправедливо задвигают, забывая, что она чертова именинница. Родители фотографируют детей в надувном замке, папа треплется с отцом Стилински в углу, а Эллисон хочет поджечь кого-нибудь, лишь бы обратить на себя внимание. 

Стайлз подходит и протягивает ей кусок ее именинного торта, который разрезали без нее. Он не то чтобы улыбается или старается подружиться, просто с таким придурковатым блеском в глазах предлагает: 

— Давай есть на скорость? 

Эллисон быстро кивает и ныряет мордашкой в торт, ест его неаккуратно, пачкая белое платье. 

_(я не хочу розовое, мне все равно, что белое — свадебное)_

Стайлз доедает быстрее, и Эллисон в паре секунд, чтобы возненавидеть его до конца своих дней, но тут он кашляет, чуть бледнеет и тихо говорит: 

— Я понял две вещи: я не умею есть на скорость и, кажется, ненавижу торты. 

Эллисон заливисто смеется и тычет в розовые кусты в углу сада Арджентов; Эллисон придерживает его слишком длинный галстук, а после приносит стакан воды и полотенце. 

Эллисон и Стайлз становятся лучшими друзьями моментально, не пройдя долгого пути к доверию и прочей лабуде; у Эллисон и Стайлза на всю жизнь такая херня.

~

Они идут в одну школу, в один долбанный класс. Эллисон с ходу может определить, что та рыжая за второй партой станет шлюхой, а вон тот гавнюк в фирменном пиджаке — напыщенным мажором-мудаком. 

Эллисон садится со Стайлзом, хотя он, конечно, не гений, и на контрольных от него редко есть толк. Но он лучше, чем... Впрочем, Стайлз просто лучше. 

— Мы тут самые классные, — наклонившись, говорит ей Стайлз, и Эллисон бьет кулачком в его кулак в знак согласия.

~

Они переходят в среднюю школу благодаря отцам и, наверное, денежным вложениям в ремонт школы. 

Эллисон бьет стекла, Стайлз затапливает мужские туалеты, они вместе протыкают шины директору. 

Очень весело.

~

В восьмом классе Эллисон впервые пробует наркотики. Случайно, конечно, кто-то из старшеклассников дал. 

Стайлз хлещет ее по щекам, приводит в порядок и прикрывает перед отцом. 

— Ты идиотина, — говорит он ей, а Эллисон смотрит мутными глазами и выдает что-то про то, что он сосется по углам с этой долбанутой Мартин.

Стайлз пожимает плечами и по-дурацки шутит, но ни разу не высказывает осуждения.

~

К девятому классу у Эллисон начинаются приступы депрессии, которые она лечит закидываясь наркотиками. 

Эллисон думает, что у нее есть все и ничего одновременно. У нее есть машина, деньги, папочка решит все ее проблемы; у нее есть статус в школе, мускулистый МакКолл ходит за ней по пятам, а некоторые девицы завистливо смотрят вслед. Эллисон думает, что это ничего не стоит. 

— Дай мне два колеса, я сегодня непомерно заебался, — говорит Стилински без приветствий. 

Он влезает к ней в окно в своем пиджаке, который пусть и мятый, но дорогой. И любая девчонка в душе бы торжествовала, что парень влазит к ней в окно почти по водосточной трубе, но Эллисон морщится, бросает ему маленький пакетик с экстази и не поднимается с кровати. Право слово, это же Стилински! 

Стайлз вытряхивает две таблетки и проглатывает, не запивая. 

_(— это же не аспирин, — как-то говорит Эллисон, и Стайлз запоминает)_

Стилински смотрит на нее, распластавшуюся на кровати звездой и, не раздумывая, падает рядом, отдавливая правую ногу. 

Эллисон шипит сквозь зубы ругательства, но негромко — отец дома. 

— Расскажешь или мне пиздеть? — обыденно спрашивает Стайлз, и Эллисон закатывает глаза. 

Эллисон говорит все, что думала минут семь назад, Стайлз зевает и советует послать все нахер. Эллисон хочется послать нахер его, но Стилински вдруг наваливается, обнимает и бормочет, что он — ее друг, а она все ещё идиотина. 

Эллисон отчего-то становится легче, хотя казалось бы — это же Стилински; Эллисон понимает, что дружба у них крепче, чем она думала.

~

Они больше не творят херню вдвоем, они теперь встревают в проблемы поодиночке, а после меряются, будто у кого хуй длинее. 

Эллисон спит с МакКоллом и коллекционирует наркотики. 

_(где только дилеров находит в их Бикон-днище?)_

Стайлз гонят по улицам города на пару с Уиттмором, спит с Мартин на постоянной основе и каждые выходные зависает в сауне с парой-тройкой девиц легкого поведения. 

_(как только кончать в каждую успевает с таким-то напряженным графиком?)_

— Бля, — многозначительно заключает Стилински, когда Эллисон сама залазит к нему через балкон, круша любимый декоративный виноград миссис Стилински. 

Для них давно не существует дверей, и Эллисон спокойно садится за компьютер Стилински, прежде запихнув ему в рот таблетку аддерола.

~

К выпускному классу родители пытаются сделать из них людей. 

У Эллисон с этим проблем особо нет — Стайлз давно проплачивает оценки за двоих, Эллисон Арджент круглая отличница с пригоршней бутирата в кармане. 

Стайлза же отец пытается свести с какой-то Кирой, хотя Эллисон знает со сплетен, кто это, но интересуется чисто ради Стайлза. 

— Она похожа на китайскую бракованную куклу, — выплевывает Стайлз вместе с безвкусным салатом за ланчем в школе. 

Эллисон смеется, а он картинно кривится и тащит ее за руку на крышу, запуская ладонь к ней в карман — бутират по-прежнему на месте.

~

Стайлз влипает в полную задницу из-за этой Киры, хотя по большей части виноват сам, конечно. Отец отбирает у него ключи, обрубает денежный поток, но Стилински, кажется, как-то похуй. 

— Эй, придурок, — зовет его Эллисон, скрестив руки и стоя у окна. — Мои наркотики вообще-то денег стоят. Да и директор чуть меня в распространении и хранении не обвинил. 

Стайлз бросает ей сотню и просит съебаться, куда-нибудь подальше. И если бы просил кто другой, Эллисон бы не было там через минуту, но это же Стилински. 

И к тому же о таком Эллисон больше никто не просит.

~

Эллисон решает завязать с наркотиками в тот вечер, когда со Стайлза наконец сняты все обвинения. 

— Молодец, идиотина, — улыбается Стилински; он выглядит потаскано и помято (и, честно говоря, чуток обдолбанно), но Эллисон все равно приятно. 

Они начинают распивать на двоих отцовский бренди на балконе, и у Эллисон никогда не случается ломки. 

— Отец сказал, что я поступаю в Йель, — говорит как-то Стайлз, а Эллисон жмет плечами. 

Она без малейшего понятия, чем будет заниматься после школы; она знает, что Стилински — единственный, кто не пошлет ее нахер.

~

Эллисон не то чтобы следит за своими бывшими одноклассниками, нет. 

Но Эллисон знает, что МакКолла посадили, шлюха Мартин вышла замуж за говнюка Уиттмора, а Стилински все такой же придурок и мудила, даром, что юридический заканчивает в Йеле. 

Сама Эллисон спустя пять лет выпускает люксовое белье именной марки, стоящее заоблачных денег, и бьет Стайлза подушкой по голове за шутки про то, почему все ведутся на это барахло. 

Стайлз однако срывается к ней, даже если под ним девица из последнего номера «Максим», и хотя потом возмущается, Эллисон это не напрягает.

~

У Эллисон в шкафу есть чемодан со всем необходимым, если Стилински потребуется быстро смотаться. И она уверена, что у Стайлза в шкафу тоже такой есть. 

Однажды этот день приходит. 

(пятое августа, четверть пятого)

— Поехали на Карибы, а? — лениво спрашивает Стилински с чемоданом ее вещей за спиной. 

— Придурок, — тянет Эллисон, стоя в одних трусах в дверном проеме, и говорит, что ей нужно пять минут.

~

Они вроде летят на Кубу, но каким-то образом приземляются на Барбадосе. 

Эллисон не жалуется и напивается в хлам. 

— Блять, Стилински, кто бы знал, что мы так закончим, когда ты дарил мне тот ебучий «Юный кулинар», — выдыхает Эллисон, когда они рядом лежат на пляже в полпятого утра, и их ног касается прилив. 

— Заебала ты мне напоминать про него, Эл, — стонет Стайлз, — папина секретарша вообще подарок выбирала. 

— Да знаю, — отмахивается Эллисон. — Пойдем жрать торт на скорость?


End file.
